Barden University
by Zippy Zoe
Summary: What happens when they collide? Literally. Zippy doesn't really want to be at uni. He wants to be in LA and being a DJ, but is forced to by his dad. He makes a deal with his dad, and will he stay, or leave?


**A/N: I just started watching American Dreams... I'm only at the second episode... So I'm sorry if it's out of character. Sorry for mistakes. Btw, my name's not really Zippy. A/U, I might say. It's 2013, in a university called Barden University. Oh, and Meg doesn't have ay siblings. Inspiration from Pitch Perfect. I don't own any movies. This is like, really A/U, actually.**

"Uh- I'm so, so sorry..." I bent down to pick up the books that had fallen to the floor.

"No- It's okay, it's really my fault," Meg said apologetically, also bending down to carry the books that I had not picked up.

Both of us stood back up at the same time, causing us to knock our heads into each other. "I- Uh... Truly my fault," I said, feeling like a stumbling and stammering idiot.

Meg let out a nervous and short laugh. "Okay, I guess it's our fault."

"Yeah, well... bye. Nice meeting you," I said, turning around and walking the other way, books in my hands.

"Um... You have my books."

"Oh...yeah...I guess I do. Sorry..." I turned back and walked towards her, my hands outstretched with her books.

"Thanks." Meg took her books and gave me my books. "The name's Meg. Meg Pryor." Shifting the books under her left arm, she extended her right hand, waiting for me to shake it. I stared at it, still embarrassed by what had happened. "Hello?"

"Huh-? Oh-uh, sorry." I flushed and quickly grasped her hand and shook it lightly. "Zi-Zippy. Zippy Zoe."

"Zippy, huh? Sounds like a name for a zebra."

I recovered quickly and asked,"Are you trying to say that I should start acting like one?"

"You already are." Meg walked away with a wink, leaving me flustered. I barely knew her, yet I knew that she was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Classes went by quick. As much as it's embarrassing to admit, the girl that I'd just met was on my mind the whole time during classes. I actually failed my psychology test all thanks to that blonde. I didn't know anything about her except her name. People were listening to the latest hits, some sitting on the grass doing assignments and all that. I shivered. I mean, I never liked going out. I'm pretty much the type to stay indoors and just listen to music and DJ. My dad disapproves, though.

Actually, he's the one that brought me here. Sure, go off for some other woman and think it's fine to make me do things that I don't want. He's the one that left me and my mum! My mum. She even supported dad's decision to make me go to stupid college. I just wanted to go LA and do my stuff, you know? DJing and all. The music business. As much as I'm angry with my mum, I know I can't stay that way for long. She stuck by me, really. When my dad says that DJing isn't a job, that it's just a ridiculous hobby, my mum would protect me and say that music isn't stupid.

She's right. You can't insult something that may be everything to someone. Anyway, well...I know I call him dad. I wouldn't like to, but mum says I should. Well, I'd say 'dad' with hatred. I still say it. So it's a win-win situation. Anyway, failing. Dad wouldn't be happy. But what do I care about my studies? I actually never failed a test before...so it's really something that this mystery girl could make me fail one. I trudged back to my dorm, feeling like just skipping classes the rest of the day. I could do that. At least there weren't any assignments. I took out the key from my back pocket of my jeans and stuffed it into the keyhole. I went in to be met with a glare from my roommate, who muttered something like,"Stupid white guy." I don't get why I was living in a dorm with a girl, actually. Anyway, my roommate left the room and slammed the door, and I just wonder why she was always leaving. But I'm not going to complain. Having her in the same room with you is just really disturbing. She keeps giving that death glare of hers, but I shrug it off. Pretty used to it.

That's my roommate for you. I come in, she goes out. And when she does, she pretty much stays out the rest of the day. Just then, I heard a knock and the door opened. "Security, hide your wine coolers!" a male voice joked, making me roll my eyes.

That's my dad. He makes really lousy jokes. I sighed. "What'd you want?"

"Just coming to check on you."

"Shouldn't you be off cheating on mum, or something? Oh, I forgot, you already have."

"Zip-"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to."

"Okay, at least listen to this. If you join a group at the Activities Fair for at least one year, I'll let you go to LA to chase whatever dream you have; I'll pay for the flights and basically everything."

It was a dream come true. But one year? Could he survive? At least it's better than staying here longer. "Deal."

"I want to see you try, okay?"

"Kay."

**A/N: Yeah...It's short, and I'm sorry. Figured I could try this fanfic out. It's pretty stupid...but I can try.**


End file.
